Talk to Demon
by ShieldImagination97
Summary: Hace 20 años una chica fue asesinada en Canterlot High de manera misteriosa a causa de un juego inventado por ella llamado "Talk to Demon". En Halloween, un asesinato y la aparición de un extraño chico haran que la vida de los estudiantes se vuelva una pesadilla. Algo oscuro y macabro acaba de ser liberado, y no es magia de Equestria. Basado en caracteres de Equestria Girls.
1. Capítulo 1: El Juego Maldito

CAPITULO 1: El Juego Maldito

Hace 20 años…

Una noche tormentosa de octubre de 1995, en el departamento de policía de la ciudad de Townsville, un teléfono comienza a sonar. Uno de los policías del departamento contesta el teléfono.

-066 ¿En qué le podemos ayudar? –pregunto el policía a través del teléfono.

-¡NECESITO AYUDA! ¡UNA ALUMNA SE SUICIDO! –respondió alarmada la voz de una mujer.

-¡TRANQUILIZESE SEÑORA! ¿Deme la dirección?–dijo el policía tratando de tranquilizar a la víctima.

-Canterlot High, ¡VENGAN PRONTO! –respondió la mujer.

-Vamos para allá.

El policía colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente entro en el despacho del comisario Ryan, él era un hombre delgado, de piel blanca y bigote café.

-Señor, hubo un suicidio –le dijo el policía al comisario de manera alarmada.

-¡Y QUE ESPERAS! ¡MOVILIZA LAS PATRULLAS! –ordeno el comisario.

-¡SI SEÑOR! –asintió el guardia.

Las patrullas se movilizaron en ese momento para dirigirse al lugar señalado.

Pasaron veinte minutos y finalmente llegaron los policías acompañados de ambulancias y patrullas a la escuela, una mujer de piel blanca con cabello de colores brillantes y una mujer de piel azul con cabello azul marino con franjas moradas los esperaban en las puertas de la escuela, también las acompañaban cinco alumnos. Los siete tenían la piel pálida y una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto un policía.

-E-e-ella solo… -decía tartamudeando una chica de pelo naranja y piel blanca.

-O-oficiales, síganme –dijo la mujer de piel blanca con cabello de color brillante.

Los policías siguieron a la mujer hasta llegar a un salón ubicado en la tercera planta. La mujer abrió temblando la puerta dejando al descubierto un horroroso descubrimiento. El cuerpo de una chica de cabellos azul celeste y piel color carne, colgaba de uno de los ventiladores del salón, la ventana del recinto estaba abierta y el viento balanceaba el cadáver de un lado a otro dándole un aspecto espeluznante.

-Santo dios –exclamo el comisario Ryan.

Los policías entraron en la habitación y comenzaron a inspeccionar la sala.

-Encontré algo –dijo uno de los policías al comisario.

El comisario se acercó hacia donde señalaba su compañero y encontraron un extraño símbolo en el suelo hecho con sal. Los policías reconocieron inmediatamente lo que era. Era un pentagrama, símbolo satánico utilizado para hacer ritos y practicar magia negra. Pero no era lo único que se encontraba en el suelo, al lado de este había un tablero con letras, una ouija. Al lado de este se encontraba una hoja que tenía escrito lo siguiente:

 _Hola directora Celestia, soy Blue Sea, su mejor alumna, por más increíble que parezca he logrado crear un juego para contactar a seres paranormales… ¡NO ES GRANDIOSO!_

 _Este juego se llama "Talk to Demon", este juego es sencillo y solo tiene que seguir las siguientes reglas:_

 _1._ _Puede hablar con mi amigo Demon el tiempo que usted quiera, solo procure no insultarlo a él ni al juego._

 _2._ _Necesitará un tablero ouija (ya sea comprado o hecho por usted) y hacer un pentagrama de sal._

 _3._ _Busque un lugar tranquilo y solitario para jugar, puede invitar a cinco amigos para jugar._

 _4._ _Despídase de Demon con la siguiente frase: "Adiós Demon, gracias por jugar conmigo"._

 _Ahora me despido yo directora, voy a jugar con mis amigos a Talk to Demon. ¡ADIOS!_

Los policías quedaron impactados por la nota, ellos ya habían oído hablar de dichos juegos diabólicos, pero nunca pensaron que alguien estuviera tan… "ENFERMO" como para crear uno. El viento siguió soplando y el ambiente era cada vez más frio.

-Señor encontré un casete –dijo otro policía llamando la atención de todos, incluso de la directora Celestia.

El jefe de policía se acercó a su compañero e inspecciono el casete, cerca de este se encontraba también una casetera. El jefe de policía coloco el casete y lo reprodujo, lo que escucharon les helo la piel y les erizo los cabellos, la grabación se oía así:

-¡POR FAVOR DEMON! ¡DEJAME IR! ¡POR FAVOR! –gritaba desesperadamente una chica mientras golpeaba la puerta.

En ese momento se escuchan unos murmullos irreconocibles.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡JURO QUE NO VUELVO A OFENDERTE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡DEMON POR FAVOR! –suplicaba la chica.

Se vuelven a escuchar unos murmullos irreconocibles.

-¡TENGO FAMILIA! ¡POR FAVOR! YO…

En ese momento se escuchan unos pasos acercarse a la chica.

-¡NO! ¡NO DEMON POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME! ¡AH…!

Pasan unos minutos y se escucha una voz ronca que dice: "FIN DEL JUEGO"

Los policías quedaron estupefactos por la grabación, la directora no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ella no creía en fantasmas, pero lo que había oído basto para hacerla creer.

El comisario se acercó a la directora.

-Que nadie sepa de esto –le dijo el comisario con un rostro de terror en su rostro.

-Si señor –respondió la directora asintiendo con la cabeza

Los policías bajaron el cadáver de la chica y lo trasladaron a la morgue, mientras que la directora Celestia solo permaneció callada mientras veía la escena. Un alumno se acercó a ella.

-D-directora Celestia… -decía el alumno.

-Destruye esa cosa –ordeno la directora de una manera fría y sin dirigirle la mirada a su alumno.

-S-si profesora –respondió el alumno un poco nervioso.

El alumno tomo la ouija y la hoja con instrucciones y se los llevo hacia la bodega de la escuela ubicada en el mismo piso. Aunque su conciencia le dictaba que lo mejor era quemarlo, una extraña fuerza lo obligaba a que lo guardara en una caja de madera que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Luego de unos segundos, la ouija y la hoja de instrucciones se encontraban dentro de la caja. El alumno aun tenia temor de que el ser o la cosa que había asesinado a su compañera pudiera salir de la caja, entonces decidió colocarle cinta adhesiva alrededor de la caja.

-¡LISTO! –exclamo el alumno satisfecho.

El alumno salió de la bodega y cerró la puerta con llave para después caminar por el pasillo y dirigirse a la salida de la escuela para después dirigirse a su hogar mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sangre y Confusión en CH

CAPITULO 2: Sangre y Confusión en Canterlot High

Es el 31 de octubre de 2015, las hojas de los arboles caían por la fuerza del viento, varias calabazas, esqueletos, brujas y figuras fantasmagóricas decoraban las casas y edificios de la ciudad.

En Canterlot High, muchos alumnos se esforzaban en decorar su escuela con diversos adornos de la fecha. Algunos tallaban calabazas, mientras que otros elaboraban fantasmas con papel china blanco.

Todos los alumnos parecían estar felices y contentos haciendo esas actividades, porque aquella fecha era muy especial para ellos y tenía un nombre: Halloween.

A diferencia de otras escuelas, Canterlot High se caracterizaba por celebrar esta festividad a lo grande, pues cada año se rentaba el salón "Princess Moon Palace", considerado como uno de los más grandes de la ciudad y en el cual los chicos organizaban su fiesta de disfraces, con comida, bebida y música para pasar la noche entera celebrando.

Pero no todos veían bien esta celebración, pues había un caso muy excepcional, por no decir extraño.

Y es que a pesar de que la fiesta de Canterlot High era la mejor de la ciudad, para muchas personas era sorprendente el hecho de que, si Canterlot High celebraba el Baile de Otoño en el gimnasio, ¿por qué los alumnos no celebraban también su fiesta de disfraces ahí?

En toda la ciudad se habían hecho varias teorías al respecto, desde los que parecían creíbles hasta los más absurdos.

Unos decían que era debido a que cada 31 de octubre se aparecía un alumno sin cabeza, y que si este te veía estarías condenado a morir descabezado.

Otros decían que cuando se hizo la escuela una bruja hizo un pacto con el diablo, la cual consistía en que cada 31 de octubre el demonio se podría llevar el alma de un alumno a cambio de que este le concediera más tiempo de vida a la bruja.

Para los más realistas era debido a que el 31 de octubre era el día de hacer la limpieza del gimnasio y en algunos casos hacer reparaciones de tuberías, luz, etc.

En fin, las teorías iban y venían para darle una explicación a esta pregunta.

A los alumnos en cambio no les importaban estos rumores, pues lo que les importaba era pasársela bien ese día, o al menos eso es lo que ellos creen.

En uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, seis chicas se encontraban adornando el lugar:

-A la derecha, no a la izquierda, un poquito hacia arriba, quizás unos milímetros al cen…

\- ¡PINKIE PIE! –grito una chica de pelo de arco iris.

-Rainbow cariño, recuerda que la directora ordeno que dejáramos a este pasillo totalmente decorado –le dijo una chica de cabello ondulado color morado a su amiga.

-Ya lo sé Rarity, me has dicho eso durante todo el día, es solo que Pinkie no se decide–dijo quejándose Rainbow Dash.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que la directora me haya designado como la organizadora de la decoración de la escuela –dijo molesta Pinkie Pie.

-Tranquilas chicas, recuerden que somos amigas y debemos apoyarnos en todo –dijo una chica de cabello rojo con franjas amarillas.

-Um… bueno… ¿Quién asistirá a la fiesta de disfraces esta noche? –pregunto una chica de piel amarilla y cabello rosa a sus amigas.

-No lo sé Fluttershy, ya saben que cuando son estas fechas siempre las paso con mi familia –respondió una chica rubia con sombrero vaquero.

-¡YO SI VOY A IR! ¡ME AGRADAN LAS FIESTAS! ¡NO ME LA PUEDO PERDER! –respondió Pinkie Pie dando saltos.

-Yo no tuve tiempo para hacer mi disfraz, así que… no podré ir –respondió Rarity.

-Bueno yo… posiblemente asista, aunque no estoy muy segura –respondió Sunset Shimmer con la cabeza agachada, luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la chica de pelo multicolor y dijo - ¿Y tú Rainbow Dash?

-No lo creo, hoy voy a llevar a cabo mi Proyecto Scream 3.0.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? -pregunto Sunset.

-Voy a hacer la broma de terror más épica, asombrosa y veinte, no esperen, millón por ciento más genial de toda la historia.

Sunset se rio y luego dijo:

-Te deseo suerte Rainbow, creo que la…

De repente Sunset se quedó callada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Rainbow preocupada.

Sunset levanto su mano temblando de miedo y señalo hacia al final del pasillo.

Las chicas voltearon, pero no había nada.

-Sunset, ¿nos estás jugando una broma? -pregunto Rarity un poco molesta.

-N-No lo ven -dijo Sunset con miedo.

-Yo no veo nada Sunset, ¿te sientes mal? -pregunto la chica con sombrero vaquero.

Sunset siguió paralizada señalando a la pared, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:

\- ¡Oigan! ustedes seis.

Las seis voltearon hacia donde antes señalaba Sunset y vieron a un chico de piel azul marino y cabello color azul celeste con bordes azul agua.

Este se acercó a ellas y les pregunto

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Um… solo decorando -respondió Fluttershy nerviosa.

-Pues si ya terminaron váyanse –dijo el chico.

\- ¿Por qué debemos irnos? El pasillo es de todos -dijo enojada la chica con sombrero vaquero.

-Mira vaquera, no me importa lo que pienses, lo que me importa es que tú y tus amigas se vayan de aquí.

\- ¡¿VAQUERA?! -exclamo la chica, luego dijo -ahorita te voy a dar una lección.

-Tranquila Applejack -dijo Rarity sujetando a su amiga.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE RARITY?! ¡ES UN PATAN!

El chico tomo un respiro y luego saco de su pantalón un talonario de boletos, conto seis y comenzó a entregárselos a cada una de las chicas.

-Ya les ahorré el gasto de su entrada a la fiesta, ahora váyanse -dijo el chico.

Las seis chicas miraron el boleto confundidas, después se retiraron sin decir una sola palabra.

Fluttershy volteo hacia atrás y vio que el chico las veía con seriedad, en cuanto llegaron a la escalera que conducía al segundo piso, este camino hacia donde se encontraba una puerta, la cual tenía escrito en una placa la siguiente palabra: **_"BODEGA"_**.

Habían pasado varias horas desde lo sucedido, finalmente la campana sonó y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus casilleros para colocar su material escolar y después salir del edificio.

En uno de los pasillos del primer piso, Rainbow Dash se encontraba colocando sus libros en el casillero, de repente Fluttershy se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Hola Rainbow Dash.

-Hola Fluttershy -respondió está sin voltear a ver a su amiga, pues se encontraba acomodando sus libros.

\- ¿Estas molesta por lo de hace rato?

-No, en realidad, un poco confundida.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no entiendo lo que paso, Sunset señala algo y de repente por arte de magia aparece ese chico.

-Bueno, pero mira el lado bueno, por lo menos podrás ir a la fiesta y no tendrás que comprar boleto.

Rainbow Dash sonrió y sin mirar a Fluttershy le dijo:

-Vendí mi boleto.

De repente un grito desgarrador se escuchó, lo que llamo la atención de los alumnos del primer piso (incluidas Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy).

-Viene del gimnasio, vamos -dijo una chica de piel amarillo oscuro y pelo verde

Todos corrieron hacia el gimnasio, en cuanto llegaron abrieron la puerta y un fuerte grito de horror se escuchó.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! -exclamo un chico de piel amarillo pálido y pelo color pistacho.

\- ¡NO LO PUEDO VER! -exclamo una chica de piel clara y pelo corto color turquesa claro con rayas color ópalo oscuro.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy empujaron a varios para acercarse y quedaron estupefactas al ver algo que a todas luces era espeluznante:

El cuerpo de Applejack yacía semidesnudo y colgado de una de las canastas de Básquet, todo su cuerpo tenia rasguños como si hubieran sido hechos con la más infinita crueldad posible, lo que en su momento habían sido sus senos fueron cortados y colocados en el piso, justo en la línea de anotación. Su camisa hecha jirones junto con su sombrero estaban amarrados en una enorme estaca que había sido clavada en el suelo.

El detalle que más llamo la atención estaba en el cuerpo mismo, pues la mandíbula había sido casi arrancada y su lengua había sido arrancada y clavada con un cuchillo en el corazón.

Rainbow Dash volteo hacia abajo y vio que Sunset estaba frente al cuerpo, arrodillada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Sunset? -pregunto Rainbow Dash acercándose a su amiga

-Applejack…. No…. -susurro Sunset con tristeza.

De repente un chico de piel azul marino y cabello color azul celeste con bordes azul agua entro al lugar.

-Aun lado, aun lado -decía el chico a los alumnos para que le dejaran pasar.

En cuanto estuvo enfrente dijo:

-Pero… que…

Rainbow Dash volteo hacia atrás y al ver al chico lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¡TU! -grito la chica de pelo arco iris señalándolo.

\- ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú la mataste -dijo Rainbow Dash mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Estás loca, yo jamás mataría a nadie -dijo el chico tratando de defenderse.

\- ¡MALDITO! -grito Rainbow Dash al momento en que se abalanzaba sobre el chico.

Rainbow Dash logro tumbar al chico y sin escuchar razones comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, el chico trataba de agarrar las manos de Rainbow Dash para inmovilizarla, pero era inútil, Rainbow Dash era más fuerte que él.

El resto de los alumnos se mostraba indiferente a la escena, pues en lugar de detener a Rainbow Dash sacaban sus celulares y comenzaban a grabar aquella pelea.

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! -gritaba ella mientras lo golpeaba.

\- ¡YA BASTA! -grito una voz.

Todos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a la directora Celestia en compañía de la subdirectora Luna, ambas venían acompañadas por Rarity y Pinkie Pie.

Las cuatro caminaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el cadáver, los alumnos les abrieron el paso.

Rainbow Dash mantenía al chico inmovilizado, pues, aunque ya no lo golpeaba, permanecía sobre él con el fin de que no saliera corriendo del lugar.

Cuando las cuatro llegaron al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo, cada una tuvo diferentes reacciones:

Rarity grito con horror, abrazo a Fluttershy (quien se encontraba aun lado de Sunset) y comenzó a llorar.

Pinkie Pie cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar en el suelo.

Luna quedo en shock, pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pero de todas las reacciones, la más extraña era la de Celestia, no lloraba y su semblante era como si en realidad no le importara.

Luna cerro sus ojos y luego volteando a ver a los alumnos les pregunto:

\- ¿Quién hizo esto?

-Fue él -dijo Rainbow Dash mientras sujetaba al chico que mantenía retenido.

Luna se acercó a ella y al ver al chico dijo:

\- ¿Quién tiene celular?

-Yo profesora -dijo un chico de pelo azul y piel color ámbar pálido

-Llama a la policía -ordeno Luna.

En el Departamento de policía, un joven de piel blanca y cabello negro se encontraba caminando junto con un hombre cuya apariencia hacía suponer que era mayor de edad, su cuerpo robusto, su piel blanca, su bigote color gris y su cabello que apenas y tenía canas, hacía suponer a cualquiera que ese hombre había vivido peligrosas experiencias como policía, incluso en su pelo aún se notaban algunas manchas color café, lo que quería decir que quizás, solo quizás en otra época había sido un hombre atractivo y fuerte.

-Te lo digo hijo, ser comisario es una gran responsabilidad, ¿seguro que ya estás listo? -pregunto el viejo hombre al joven.

-Seguro padre, de hecho, por tu aspecto puedo suponer que toda tu carrera te la pasaste comiendo rosquillas y bebiendo café en el auto o en la oficina -dijo el joven.

\- ¡JEJEJE! -rio el hombre -Ojalá hubiera sido así, pero es un trabajo duro y a veces con sorpresas inesperadas. -luego viendo al joven a los ojos le dijo -Déjame darte un consejo, a veces como policías llegamos a encontrar cosas horribles que no tienen explicación, pero no por ello debemos rendirnos para encontrar la verdad, podría incluso decirte que hasta aprendemos más sobre este largo camino que llamamos vida, y las cosas misteriosas que de ella aguarda.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar, el hombre iba a contestar, pero el joven le dijo:

-Tranquilo, yo contesto.

El joven tomo el teléfono y contesto:

-911 ¿En qué le podemos ayudar? -pregunto el joven.

\- ¡NECESITO UNA PATRULLA! ¡HUBO UN ASESINATO! -respondió alarmado la voz de un adolescente.

El joven policía quedo en shock, pero luego recobrando el sentido pregunto:

-Está bien tranquilízate, dame la dirección.

-Canterlot High, ¡VENGAN PRONTO! –respondió el adolescente.

El policía escribió la dirección y dijo:

-Voy para allá.

Luego colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente se puso la chamarra y el sombrero de policía, el hombre viejo le pregunto:

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Un asesinato -respondió el joven mientras cerraba el cierre de la chamarra.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No papá, necesito que estés aquí para atender cualquier emergencia, recuerda que es día festivo y la mayoría de los chicos tienen día libre.

-Ten -dijo el viejo hombre dándole unas llaves -llévate la patrulla, es más segura que tu moto.

-Gracias papá -respondió el muchacho tomando las llaves.

Luego el padre hizo un saludo militar y le dijo:

-Suerte oficial Ryan.

El joven respondió con el mismo gesto y le dijo:

-Igualmente comisario Ryan.

El policía salió del lugar, mientras que el padre se fue a su oficina.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de Canterlot High, los alumnos ayudaban a Rainbow Dash a atar con unas cuerdas de saltar al chico que, según la chica de pelo arco iris, había sido el asesino de Applejack.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? Esto es un secues…

El chico no pudo terminar de hablar, pues uno de los chicos le coloco una cinta adhesiva en la boca.

\- ¡CALLATE! ¡ASESINO! -grito Rarity señalando al chico.

En otra parte del gimnasio Sunset y Fluttershy se encontraban sentadas en una de las gradas contemplando la escena.

-Realmente no puedo creer que haya tanta maldad en una persona -le dijo Fluttershy a Sunset con preocupación.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Sunset con el mismo tono.

Pinkie por su parte se encontraba en uno de los rincones del gimnasio sentada y llorando, su cabello era lacio y su actitud había cambiado, pues no quería hablar con nadie.

El resto de alumnos permanecían en el lugar en silencio, algunos en las gradas y otros en el suelo contemplándose los unos a otros.

Luna y Celestia en cambio estaban sentadas frente al cadáver viéndolo, Luna lo examinaba, mientras que Celestia solo permanecía indiferente.

Afuera de la escuela, el oficial de policía bajo de la patrulla y entro en la escuela, una alumna de pelo negro y piel gris al verlo corrió hacia el gimnasio y dijo:

\- ¡LA POLICÍA YA ESTA AQUÍ!

Los alumnos se levantaron del suelo.

El policía abrió la puerta principal y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, el aire era frio, lo cual para él no era de esperarse, pues era común que el día de Halloween el viento que se filtraba por las ventilaciones tuviera esa temperatura.

La chica que lo había visto se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Es por aquí, venga.

El policía la siguió hasta el gimnasio, al entrar vio la macabra escena, lo cual lo dejo perplejo, pues el hecho de ver un cadáver así era sinónimo de que había sido hecho por un verdadero psicópata.

El policía se acercó hacia donde estaban Luna y Celestia.

Ambas se levantaron y voltearon a verlo.

El policía presento su placa y dijo:

-Oficial Ryan, policía de Townsville.

-Gracias al cielo que está aquí oficial -dijo Luna con alivio.

El policía saco una libreta y comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Luna:

\- ¿Nombre?

-Luna

\- ¿Trabajo?

-Subdirectora de Canterlot High.

\- ¿Algún indicio de quien hizo esto?

\- ¡FUE ÉL! -grito una voz.

El policía volteo y vio que había sido una chica de pelo arco iris, quien tenía a su lado a un chico de piel azul marino y cabello color azul celeste con bordes azul agua.

Él se acercó a ella y le pregunto:

\- ¿Segura de que fue él?

-Sí -respondió la chica -estábamos en…

\- ¿Nombre?

-Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno Rainbow Dash, creo que tendrás que acompañarme -le dijo el policía.

-Yo… ¿Por qué?

-Para que rindas tu declaración. -luego guardando su libreta le pregunto a los demás alumnos - ¿Alguien más que tenga un testimonio?

Ningún alumno hablo.

-Bueno, quiero que me ayuden a…

De repente una mano se levantó, todos voltearon y vieron que era Fluttershy.

-Yo también quiero rendir mi testimonio.

-Bueno, ven aquí -le ordeno el policía.

Fluttershy se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Alguien más? -pregunto el policía.

Nadie levanto la mano.

-Bien -luego acercándose a un chico de cabello azul le dijo -ayúdame a llevar a este tipo a la patrulla.

-S-sí señor -respondió este.

El chico se acercó hacia donde estaba el culpable, intento levantarlo, pero no pudo.

El policía al ver esto se acercó a un alumno de piel blanca, cabello mostaza y que además era musculoso.

-Ayúdale -le ordeno.

El chico se levantó y como por arte de magia levanto al culpable con sus manos, luego se dirigió hacia afuera para dejarlo en la patrulla.

El policía se acercó a Celestia y le dijo:

-Dígale a los alumnos que salgan del gimnasio.

Celestia tomo un respiro y dijo:

-Muy bien oficial.

Luego viendo a sus alumnos les dijo:

-Alumnos, salgan del gimnasio ahora.

Los chicos salieron uno por uno del lugar.

Cuando todos estaban afuera, salieron Luna, Celestia y el policía.

Ya afuera, Celestia cerró la puerta con llave, después el policía saco de sus bolsillos una cinta que tenía escrito: **_"ESCENA DEL CRIMEN NO CRUZAR"_**.

Luego el policía volteo a ver a Celestia y le dijo:

-Mañana vendrá la morgue y el equipo de investigación -luego saco una tarjeta y le dijo -tome, llámeme si ocurre algún incidente en el transcurso de hoy y mañana. -luego quitándose el sombrero le dijo -Feliz Halloween.

El policía salió del lugar y se dirigió a la patrulla donde lo esperaban Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y el detenido. Afuera del auto estaban el chico de pelo azul y el chico con músculos.

-Gracias por su ayuda joven…

-Flash Sentry -dijo el chico completando la oración.

-Sentry eh, dime algo, ¿eres hijo de Sentry, el policía de tránsito?

-Sí señor.

-Salúdame a tu padre. -dijo con una sonrisa, luego viendo al chico musculoso le dijo - ¿Y tú eres?

-Bulk Bíceps.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

El policía subió a la patrulla, al encender el auto las luces y la sirena se activaron automáticamente.

Después puso el auto en reversa para luego conducirlo hacia el frente y dirigirse al Departamento de Policía.

Flash y Bulk entraron a la escuela después de ver alejarse el auto.

 **Bueno seguidores del fanfic, ya regrese, después de un tiempo de no actualizar nada (no es mi culpa son las tareas xD) Pero como pueden ver decide borrar los capítulos anteriores debido a que el desarrollo de la historia ya no me daba ideas, así que aprovechando mi puente de Nightmare Night decidí actualizar esta historia.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y si no lo han añadido a favoritos o no lo siguen, haganlo, pues con este nuevo arco argumental la historia se pondrá mas interesante.**

 **Sin mas, nos vemos en otro capitulo.**


End file.
